


Crawl

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: «Alfa y Omega sinónimo, el origen y el final mismo de todas las cosas que son, fueron y serán»¿Lo pueden ser aun después de la Traición?





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
> Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. 
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CRAWL**

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 

Penumbras

Sombras

Muerte

Desolación

Un paraíso oscuro de ramas inclementes y quebradizas

Un rio sangriento donde nos unimos tu y yo

Porque somos

Penumbra

Sombras

Muerte

Desolación

Pero somos esto juntos

Nunca separados

Nunca lejos

Siempre amados

Entre la penumbra

Las sombras

A muerte

Y la desolación

 

 

**I.**

 

-Misha, no corras, camina despacio- ordeno la voz fuerte de su papá, mientras, ella, una preciosa niña de rizos rubios le sonreía con aquella sonrisa desdentada y las encías rosadas.

 

Misha Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con lazos dorados, la niña irradiaba luz en la sola mirada azul profunda, heredada del hombre que la tomaba entre sus brazos; la brisa los tocaba casi etéreamente, casi en reverencia, mientras el hombre bailaba con la pequeña, una sonata lituana, casi fervoroso, casi revenciador, casi sagrado.

 

La niña tomo en sus pequeñas y regordetas manos varios mechones del cabello de su papá, lleno de bucles oscuros, la niña reía por como su padre bailaba con ella en sus brazos, dando trazos imaginarios en la sala de su casa.

 

-Pá- balbuceo y gano una sonrisa del hombre que la amaba más que a su corazón, que por ella sería un depredador y por ella, tapizaría el suelo con cadáveres, ella era su Misha, ella era su alma.

 

Se asomó a la ventana luego de dar las últimas vueltas, vieron el sol colocarse por las encumbradas montañas lituanas y su fúnebre aspecto, vieron la neblina de la noche rondar su casa con el deseo de engullirla y de engullirlos a los dos de paso.

 

-Té…. Vas- balbuceó la niña pegando su manita contra la ventana al ver una figura borrosa entre la niebla.

 

Will sonrió apretando a Misha contra su pecho – Si, mi amor, _Tévas_ regreso- dijo moviéndose con candencia hasta la puerta sin soltar su niña.

 

 

 

**II.**

 

 

El hombre sintió un golpe en su rostro, hecho con la cacha del arma, los ojos azules de Will le miraban de manera enojada - Puedo disparar, acabo de salir de rehabilitación a lo sumo me pondrán de nuevo en una bonita jaula de vidrio con un bozal a juego...- le miro de una forma que mostraba sus ojos azules brillantes, como dos estrellas lejanas pero furiosas, eternas - Sube- ordeno.

 

-Pensé que ibas a entregarme- aseguro Hannibal obedeciendo, mirando la posibilidad de atacar a Will sin que este le disparara; tenía mil escenarios y el Beta seguramente le sorprendería con mil más, Will no tenía nada que perder, ya había enviado un maniaco por su cabeza desde el Sanatorio, en el que él mismo lo había llevado, cosa que, siendo cierta, le pareció excepcional, extraordinario, cosa que hizo que Hannibal quisiera viviseccionarlo y poder navegar por ese cerebro suyo tan lleno de empatía.

 

Will Graham vencía su naturaleza beta y florecía en plena primavera oscura, como un ramillete del mismo infierno dantesco, solo debía esperar que haría. ¿Trataría de asesinarlo? ¿Quería convertirlo en arte? ¿Trataría de unirse a él? O ¿Simplemente querría comérselo, en un reflejo de su propio canibalismo?

 

Will le empujó hacia la habitación principal y luego le golpeo con el arma, al inmenso alfa en la cabeza viéndolo caer, conducido en la oscuridad gracias al golpe y de esa forma ser más fácil de manejar.

 

Hannibal Lecter no sabia cuan impredecible era William Graham y se iba a enterar de primera mano.

 

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

 

-es increíble cómo cambian las cosas verdad Hannibal- viendo como el mayor despertaba moviendo lentamente su cabeza y abriendo lentamente los ojos- Tu, el gran depredador, un Sangre pura, una línea de abolengo más larga que el mismo maldito grial- Hannibal se sentía embotado, mareado, desnudo - Yo, bueno, supe admitir que no podía quedarme con mi segundo género, uno que ni un Alfa sangre pura con todo su abolengo y olfato, adivinó-

 

Los ojos granates de Hannibal se elevaron lentamente hacia aquel que lo había atado y vio a Will Graham renacido; su olor, su magnífico olor hizo que sus fosas nasales se expandieran y tratara en vano de liberarse de las ataduras.

 

Will era un pescador, un cazador como él, paciente, eficaz y muy hábil con las ataduras.

 

-Un Omega – gruño Hannibal con un gruñido que salió desde su garganta.

 

-Un maldito y jodido Omega - se acercó ya desnudo, mostrando cada centímetro de su piel, cada grieta, cada peca, cada una de sus imperfecciones que lo hacían perfecto - Un omega que confiaba en ti y al cual culpaste, al cual manipulaste a tu antojo, Un omega que hiciste tragar la oreja de una chica quise como si fuese mi hija, un jodido Omega que decidió que tu serias el ADN perfecto para sus crías, antes de que me lanzaras a un sanatorio y aun ahora, piensa que serias perfecto, luego de que me destrozaste la vida- la voz de Will sonaba como un soneto destrozado, casi gutural, casi animal, casi primario.

 

-Will- sonó casi lastimero el gemido de Hannibal, duro en su entrepierna - Suéltame-

 

-No- le jalo el cabello y abrió sus piernas obscenamente sobre las de Hannibal - vas a ser un alfa bueno, vas a aceptar que tu verga será usada, vas a criarme bonito y bien y luego te olvidaras de nosotros-

 

-No, No… Will- grullo Hannibal, lastimeramente - no lo hagas... - le rogó tratando de tocarlo, de besarlo, de alcanzarlo, de pedirle perdón – Yo…- Rogo, suplico como un devoto. Amaba a Will antes de saber que era un Omega, pero las perdidas de su alma pútrida no reconoció el amor que resucitaba en un corazón que pensaba muerto.

 

Will le beso con furia - Mi celo está en puertas. Tú serás un alfa con objetivo Hannibal, si hubieras sido más inteligente me tendrías, pero no, querías demostrarle a Jack que eras más astuto, querías demostrar que estarías con una jodida y perfecta omega como Alana, querías demostrar ¿Qué? - gruño enojado el omega empalándose con el miembro ajeno sin nada más que su mancha lubricada  y un beso de rabia y dolor al alfa atado- Yo quería ser tuyo y tú me traicionaste Hannibal- le beso y le mordió con fiereza, mientras cabalgaba sobre el otro, sintiendo el inmenso falo atravesarlo. Sintiendo el placer de tenerle, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de todo lo que estaba ofreciendo sin desearlo el destripador-te amaba maldito idiota- le dijo sin dejar de sentir placer mientras veía por primera vez, un par de lágrimas en los ojos de Hannibal, una grieta en su traje de persona.

 

Will lamio sus lágrimas aun así no dejo de moverse como si hubiera sido hecho para ese cuerpo, como si todo él hubiera esperado 34 años de su vida solo para poder alojar a Hannibal Lecter en su cuerpo y no dejarlo- por dios, inmenso. ¡!Alpha!!! ¡¡Grande!!- gorgojeo al sentir que el nudo crecía en su interior, que los largos y calientes chorros de esperma se alojarían en su vientre y que no escaparían hasta que un hijo fuera puesto cómodamente en sus entrañas

 

-Will- sonó un bufido ronco por parte de Hannibal, más aún, cuando dio cuenta que por más que se lastimara las manos y se apretara con fuerza las muñecas, era imposible salir de las amarras que le había hecho Will.

 

Había caído en una trampa hecha por él mismo, estaba siendo usado como uso la mente de Will y estaba pagando por esto.

 

**III**

En un principio, Alfas y Omegas, eran el principio y el Fin, la entrada y la salida, la vida y la muerte.

 

Era imposible racionalizarlos.

 

Eran una fuente demandante, una unión más allá de la vida misma, el Alfa el principio y el Omega el Fin del mismo nombre de Dios, no había unión más poderosa que un alfa y un Omega, no había una fuerza de la naturaleza más pura que ellos mismos.

 

 _"Alpha et Omega cognominatus, ipse fons et cláusula, Omnium quae sunt, fuerunt, quaeque post futura sunt_ "

 

_«Alfa y Omega sinónimo, el origen y el final mismo de todas las cosas que son, fueron y serán»_

 

Pero en los tiempos oscuros, los betas siendo mayoría, se dieron cuenta de la fuerza de estas uniones, eternas, leales pero violentas. Los Alfas eran la fuerza arrolladora, los Omegas la inteligencia pura.

 

Maximizaron a los alfas, dándoles un poder ingobernable, alejándolos de sus pares, volviendo mitología sus uniones, donde los Alfas abusaban, desgarraban y violentaban a los Omegas, creando la mitificación de estos, colocándolos débiles, manipulables, caseros.

 

Los separaron.

 

Nadie recuerda que en la violencia del Alfa se encontraba a su lado el omega y ambos, con los dientes al desnudo y sonriendo sádicamente a Luna Roja, mientras desollaban a sus enemigos y comían de ellos, defendían su hogar.

 

La sangre se ve negra en la Luna Roja.

 

La sangre siempre bañaba a sus pares.

 

La sangre siempre estaba presente en el alfa y el Omega.

 

La sangre aparecía cuando las dos bestias del principio y el fin, defendían su casa, su hogar, sus crías y su amor.

 

La sangre aparecía, cuando el Omega perdía al alfa o el Alfa al Omega, porque sin su otra mitad, no había supervivencia, ya que les habían desgarrado el corazón, aunque primero destrozaban como un huracán, todo a su paso, de manera brutal e iracunda.

 

Los Alfas y Los omegas que vivían lo hacían por sus crías y cuando estaban en la edad de Volar, ellos mismos volaban de un acantilado a reunirse con su principio y ser el fin.

 

Esa es la verdad que los betas han deseado ocultar, porque no hay fuerza mas poderosa que los pares enlazados, que la mordida en su cuello.

 

No hay unión mas fuerte que la del Alfa y el Omega que han sido pares, cuyos cuerpos se bañan de sangre y danzan alrededor de la hoguera.

 

Es esta la verdad oculta, llena de mitos y leyendas.

 

Esta es la verdad que debió descubrir por si solo Hannibal Lecter.

 

**IV**

 

La bruma de los cinco días con sus cuatro noches del celo de Will, había hecho llegar a su propia rutina violenta a Hannibal.

 

Poco recordaba que alguna vez su rutina y celo fuese tan fuerte, jamás había dejado que su mente se desconectara de su cuerpo.

 

Nunca antes.

 

Claro que siempre había tenido sexo con Betas o con Omegas del estereotipo de un comercial de televisión.

 

Jamás había llegado a su celo, con un omega en celo. Jamás pensó estar atado para servir de reproductor, solo de material genético.

 

Su parte consiente, moderna, estaba ofendido, enojado, Will lo había montado como si fuese un animal para cría, Will le había obligado a adelantar la rutina, Will le había violado en cierta manera.

 

Un simple Omega.

 

Pero su parte Alfa, estaba ronroneando, había criado a su Omega, a su final y su principio, su Omega había tomando lo que era suyo, había llegado al celo por él y se había apropiado de su verga con fuerza, le había exprimido y sobre todo le había elegido.

 

Will, Su Omega, le había elegido para ser el padre de sus hijos, sus crías, a pesar de conocer con anterioridad que era el Destripador de Chesapeake, a pesar de conocer que había abusado de su poder sobre él, había destrozado su cabeza, había dejado que su encefalitis avanzara solo porque quería verle destruido y reconstruirlo de nuevo.

 

En el fondo Hannibal lo sabía, Beta u Omega, Will era para él, por eso quería jugar con él, romperlo y hacerlo suyo, pero todo fue diferente, su querido Will había sido más que interesante.

 

Se movió lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo resentido por la actividad, ya no era un joven y su cuerpo lo sabia y lo entendía.

 

Su mano derecha estaba atada con una de sus corbatas de seda a la cama, un vaso de agua y su celular al alcance. Con fuerza salvaje destrozo la corbata y se movió hacia la mesa, tomo el celular en sus manos y sonrió al revisar los mensajes. Su travieso muchacho había hecho su trabajo, todo planeado, todo un escenario.

 

_“Alana, lo siento mucho, mi rutina ha llegado sin avisar, realmente no quiero lastimarte; Voy a estar en casa, Gracias por entender, Te llamare”_

_“Jack, en este momento me es imposible asistirlos, mi rutina se adelantó; estaré en casa con mis suministros para cinco días, Disculpas de antemano, HL”_

-Inteligente muchacho… Mi Omega- se miro al espejo y pudo ver la marca en su cuello, paso los dedos por la marca de unión, Will le había marcado y cualquier omega, alfa e incluso Beta que le oliera, sabría que este Alfa ya tenia su par, estaba marcado, ya tenía su pareja – Te voy a encontrar Will- sus ojos se fijaron en su reflejo, acariciando lentamente su sangrienta marca – y esta vez, será a mi manera- esta vez seria él quien marcara a su igual.

 

A su Omega.

 

**V**

Jack estaba enojado, bueno estaba mas que enojado y lanzo uno de libros contra la estantería.

 

Un nuevo cadáver había en la ciudad.

 

Su cuerpo estaba dispuesto en mitad de un parque infantil, no había rostro, no había huellas dactilares, no había dedos de las manos o pies, no había tatuajes, no había manera sencilla de descubrir quien era el Joe Doe.

 

El cuerpo había sido presentando como un penitente, pidiendo perdón, como la misma “Maddalena Penitente” de Antonio Canova; su cuerpo encorvado y lleno de lirios violetas adornándolo, el pecho abierto decorado con hojas de laurel y el corazón viviseccionado en sus manos mostrando su penitencia, su corazón.

 

Aun con esa preciosa representación mortuoria, no se habían llevado ni un solo órgano.

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a Alana y a Hannibal – al parecer te enteraste- dijo Alana viendo el enojo de Jack, aunque estaba seria, mas como una pintura estática, por el olor de Hannibal.

 

-Will se fue- gruño el alfa a la Omega para detenerse cerca a Hannibal y olerlo – ¿te emparejaste? -

 

Hannibal bajo un poco su camisa, solo un poco, había una herida sangrienta y abierta que el alfa no cubrió, podía sentir la aspereza de la tela contra esta y solo demostraba la ferocidad de su omega, una de la cual estaba orgulloso.

-Si- fue lo único que menciono mientras tocaba la herida – y por eso – se levantó- deseo presentar mi renuncia a las pequeñas colaboraciones que realizaba con el FBI, Jack-

 

-Hannibal- le miro y trato de gruñir, pero el gruñido animalesco de Hannibal lo calmo, él hombre siempre se mostraba calmado, pero ahora, se veía casi salvaje, por su par Omega.

 

-No voy a estar en Estados Unidos, no voy a colaborarte más, tienes a Chilton, si a eso se le puede llamar ayuda- tomo el abrigo mas no se lo puso, Hannibal mostro con orgullo la marca del Omega, algo que no haría ningún alfa, más, sin embargo, el doctor lituano la mostraba como la marca de una historia que aún faltaba por continuar.

 

La puerta se cerró y Jack miro a Alana derrotada a su lado.

 

-pensé que ustedes…-

 

-Yo pensé lo mismo- Alana sitio un dolor en el pecho – pero al parecer, no soy el tipo de Hannibal, le gustan mas primitivos, con empatía, preferiblemente con gafas e inestables-

 

El alfa moreno miro a Alana de nuevo - ¿el Doctor Lecter se emparejo con Will? -

 

Alana negó – No, Will le dio el honor de elegirlo y Will le dio la opción de dejarle y ahora Hannibal esta demostrando ser el Alfa que necesita ese Omega y si eso significa dejar toda su vida por seguirle, lo hará…- se levantó hasta el pequeño mueble que tenia el alcohol de Jack y le sirvió una copa a él y otra ella, mirando por a ventana, sabiendo que lo perdía, que había perdido definitivamente a Hannibal Lecter.

**VI**

La bruma del celo era absoluta, la rutina propia y la ajena estaban haciendo mella en el Alfa que de la manera más animal ahora poseía a su Omega.

 

en algún punto del transcurrir de las horas, Will le había desatado, sabiendo que no huiría, ni trataría de evitarlo, sino al contrario, que su necesidad y exigencia biológica querrían solo poseer y criar a su omega salvaje.

 

Las uñas se enterraban con tanta fuerza sobre sus hombros que estos sangraban en pequeñas cantidades y los dientes, evolucionados para marcar, lo hacían con su cuello y pecho. Will no había cesado en su empeño de llenarlo de marcas y de su olor.

 

Su pecho y sus hombros eran un mapa sanguinolento de la pasión, del fuego retumbante del omega, los gemidos fuertes y animales de Will se unían a los gruñidos de Hannibal cuando le penetraba, cuando el vaivén bestial les sobrepasaba, cuando lo único que deseaba era poseerlo sin dejarle, sintió la estreches del cuerpo de su omega y no pudo evitar morder sus labios y engolosinarse del sabor cobrizo de su sangre, de llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo y de sentir el crecimiento de su nudo dentro del culo ajeno, solo por ello.

 

-Alfa- grito Will mirándolo obscenamente – me abre tanto- se lanzó hacia atrás arqueando perfectamente su espalda y sujetando con sus piernas la cadera de Hannibal para que no se alejara – es un como un puño en mi interior, se siente grande- esas expresiones fueron casi un maullido de satisfacción -Mi alfa, no quiere dejarme ir- gimió – siento cada centímetro de tu nudo en mí, expandiéndome y preparándome para ti, para tu semilla, para tu semen- Will agarro con una mano los mechones húmedos de Hannibal para robarle un beso sangriento, de los muchos que habían compartido en los últimos días-para que me críes…- la voz sonaba a orden -¿Vas a criarme Hannibal?- pregunto

 

El alfa asintió, acicalando a su pareja, mientras su semen se expulsaba una y otra vez, producto del nudo que los encerraba -déjame marcarte- pidió humildemente.

 

-No- Will le sostuvo la mirada y jalo el rostro de Hannibal para que le viera – No vas a marcarme, eres Mi Alfa, pero no te has ganado que yo sea tu Omega- y la cabeza de Hannibal cayo en el hombro de Will, el cual escucho un pequeño sollozo arrepentido de su alfa – Aun no te has ganado mi perdón- susurro con cariño Will antes de que el celo y la rutina les convirtiera de nuevo en dos animales.

 

Aun Hannibal no había demostrado ser un buen Alfa.

 

**VII**

Misha vio a su papa abriendo lentamente la puerta, dándole paso a un inmenso Alfa. Los ojos de Hannibal pasaron de la niña a Will varias veces y con una reverencia casi ceremonial tomo en sus manos a la pequeña criatura engendrada por su Omega.

 

- _Tévas_ \- susurro la pequeña aferrando sus pequeñas y regordetas manos sobre el frio abrigo de Hannibal.

 

-Ella es Misha- le miro Will dando como sentada la única explicación- tardaste tres años encontrarnos-

 

El Alfa los miro y sonrió – tenía que ganarme el honor de que fueras mi Omega- le recordó y se acerco despacio, viendo como Will movía su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando vulnerable su cuello sin marca.

 

Había dejado varios regalos “artísticos” para Will, había atravesado muros y cordilleras, fronteras, para mostrarse digno de ser un buen alfa para su omega y lo logro, eso lo vio cuando sus dientes dentados se cerraron en el cuello ajeno y saboreo la sangre de este, marcando a su Omega, mientras su pequeña criatura gritaba de felicidad y cuando se separó, la niña busco lamer la sangre del cuello de su padre Omega.

 

-Lo has ganado Hannibal…. Bienvenido- le sonrió haciéndolo pasar a la mansión que en otrora fuera de los Lecter y le hizo entrar donde estaba esperándolo una gran cena y como invitada especial Bedelia Du Maurier, vestida para la ocasión, pero atada a la silla principal- esperábamos que cocinaras para nosotros, sabíamos que vendrías hoy, Bedelia llego hace unos días, buscando tal vez una respuesta a una pregunta que no quería ser respondida, vino buscándote, para redimirte, alejarte de nosotros, demostrar que aun siendo alfa, era más digna y merecedora de ti que nosotros-

 

Hannibal solo sonrió al ver la presa y asintió, dejando que Bedelia, esa Alfa en particular, viera y sintiera la unión de los pares Omega y Alfa y el poder de este Omega en particular.

 

-Sera un placer- su frase fue acompañada por los aplausos de la pequeña Misha, hija de un Alfa y su Omega sanguinario.

 

 

**Owary**

Hola!!!! Escribí este fic con cariño hace meses, pero hasta ahora puedo subirlo, ¡¡espero que les guste!!

 

El tiempo esta descontracturado :P me gusta escribir así algunas veces.

**Besos Lunita Shinigami**

 


End file.
